


Male Bonding

by RackOnInNC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen!Castiel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackOnInNC/pseuds/RackOnInNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Male Bonding<br/><b>Author:</b> rackoninnc<br/><b>Rated:</b>  G<br/><b>Genre:</b>  General, Dean and Human!Castiel<br/><b>Originally Published:</b>  04-03-11<br/><b>Words:</b> 1,830</p><p><b>Summary:</b>  Gen One shot inspired my weekend endeavors. Dean and a human Castiel doing something that means a lot to Castiel. I won't say more or I'll ruin the story.  Don’t own the characters, just play with them from time to time.  (Yes, I’m aware I abused the humble ellipsis in this one a bit more than usual.)  It appears that my italics have not copied over so there are a lot of <i>thoughts</i> that are not apparent.  As soon as I get everything over here I'll go back and fix that.</p><p>HTML and Kindle formats for download:</p><p>  <a href="http://www.4shared.com/mobile/Q6JXnrs9/Male_Bonding.html">Male Bonding.prc</a><br/><a href="http://www.4shared.com/document/e2tLmnp9/Male_Bonding.html">Male Bonding.html</a></p><div></div><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Male Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafalda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda/gifts), [For giving me one of your invites!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+giving+me+one+of+your+invites%21).



I was about to receive the biggest honor of my short human life. It was true that I had received many as a Warrior of God…but now things were much simpler. What I was about to do…well…not many people before me had been allowed. I felt as if my now human existence was about to be validated, at least in the eyes of one Dean Winchester. The particular ritual I was about to partake in was one of pure human male bonding, something my former Angel brethren wouldn't understand. It meant the world to me though…it meant Dean trusted me fully.

Dean watched nervously, but didn't come closer to help me with my task. "OK, Cas take the wrench like I showed you and loosen the bolt right there over your head…remember…righty tighty…lefty loosey.”

My hands shook as I applied the wrench and pulled hard. Nothing happened. I pulled harder and the wrench slipped, flying off the bolt and sending my elbow crashing into the nearest hard surface. "Owwwww!”

"Cas, don't you hurt my baby!"

"What about me? That hurts." I said as I twisted my arm to see blood gushing from it right above my elbow. "I've been wounded."

"You'll be more wounded if I find out you hurt my baby while you were under there."

I looked up at the undercarriage of the Impala, my millennia of Angel knowledge useless here as I lay in the dirt of Bobby's junkyard underneath the black beast. I wondered what I could possibly do to damage the array of sharp metal that confronted me. It looked more likely at this point that it would seriously damage me. Taking a deep breath I applied the wrench to the bolt again and pulled hard. This time it stayed on and I had managed to move the bolt. "OK it moved…now what?"

”Reach up and see if you can unscrew it with your fingers now." Careful when you pull it out…the oil will come out fast…just make sure it hits the pan!"

I could hear Dean chuckling softly as if he knew something I didn't. I cautiously began to unscrew the bolt, and as promised the viscous black liquid began to seep out, slowly at first and then in a rush it was running down my arm and missing the pan entirely. I reached quickly to move the pan and managed to hit my other arm on something sharp, but I refused to acknowledge the pain this time. I got the pan under the offending stream and laid my head back on the ground, listening to the lifeblood of the Impala drain into the pan. I had learned from Dean that gasoline made it go, but the oil was even more important. Without the oil the Impala would die.

"Are you OK under there?"

"Yes, it is draining."

"And how much did you get all over yourself?"

"Well, a little."

"OK, now take the filter wrench and remove the oil filter."

"Which one is the oil filter?"

"I told you that, Cas. It's the round white thing to the right of the oil pan."

"There is nothing white in the general vicinity of the oil pan."

"Think about it Cas, there's dirt all under there right?"

"Yes, but what does dirt have to do with it?"

"The filter will have dirt all over it."

"Oh."

I looked and found the oil filter, tightened the filter wrench around it and pulled. This time the wrench stayed and my hand slipped, sending my knuckles careening toward the nearest sharp metal object. "Ow! Dean, you didn't tell me there was mortal danger involved in automobile maintenance."

"Well there is, it's all part of the fun."

"This is supposed to be fun?"

”Yes, you'll understand one day when you have a car of your own, and you'll thank me for teaching you this so you don't have to pay someone else to do it."

”People are employed just to do this?"

"Among other things…they are called mechanics."

"I do not believe that I want to become a mechanic."

"Probably not your calling…now get back to work."

I reached cautiously for the filter wrench handle, wincing as the scrapes across my knuckles came in contact with the cold metal above the filter. I pulled again and the filter turned, sending oil down onto my head, soaking my hair. I grabbed the pan, shoved it under the filter and felt the oil trickle down my arm again, but I was determined to stay silent this time. I finished removing the filter and let it drop into the pan. 

Dean heard the filter drop and knelt to hand the new one to me, looking under the car and laughing loudly. "Jesus, Cas! Could you try to get more oil in the pan than on yourself?"

”I shall endeavor to do better in the future."

Dean sat a new container of oil on the ground where I could reach it. "Stick your finger in here and then smear some oil all around the filter seal, then screw it on."

I did as instructed, feeling a little more confident that I could complete my task. I installed the new filter and tightened it, not too tight. Dean said too tight would crush the seal.

"Exactly how tight is not too tight?'"

"Tight enough to stay on, but not so tight you crush the seal…like I told you before."

"Dean, I have no prior knowledge…therefore I an unable to judge the correct torque to apply."

"Just turn it about a quarter turn or so from where it starts feeling tight."

I did so and laid my head back again, wondering if the Impala would suddenly die one day on the road because I didn't do this right.

"Now don't forget to put the oil pan bolt back in."

I sighed as I realized I was about to do just that. There were so many things to remember. I started the bolt with my fingers and tightened it with the wrench, pushing hard to make sure it was as tight as it was when I removed it. This time I managed to complete the task without injuring myself. I handed the tools back to Dean and began to extricate myself from the belly of the beast. Once I had managed to stand up, Dean clapped me on the back and smiled. "I always knew you could do it."

"You knew no such thing…otherwise you would have allowed me to do it sooner."

"Cas, Sammy didn't even get to touch her until a few years ago. You should feel honored."

"I am deeply honored Dean. It means you trust me with something extremely important in your life."

"OK enough touchy feely crap, let's put the new oil in and get you cleaned up!"

We worked in silence to complete the oil change and Dean allowed me to close the hood. I gently placed my hand on it…almost reverently…I was beginning to understand a little bit about how putting your own hard work into a vehicle could strengthen your bond with it. I shoved the hood down and heard it catch, proud of the simple task I had accomplished. Granted I had some help, but maybe next time I would be able to do it on my own.

"OK, inside and get cleaned up, I'll be here with a cold beer for you when you get back."

I thought about it for a moment, but then decided that I rather liked the smell of sweat and grease. Something about it made me feel more a part of Dean’s world. It was almost like a badge of honor. "I think I'd prefer to join you for that beer now if that’s OK."

Dean crawled up onto the hood of the car and motioned for me to join him. I had never been invited to sit on the Impala. That was something only Sam got to do. I carefully climbed up, trying very hard not to scratch the paint and joined Dean in leaning back against the windshield. I looked at my greasy hands and clothing and felt a deep sense of belonging for the first time since I became fully human. The sun was setting, and we watched in silence as the sky turned golden, then red, and finally began to darken. One by one the stars began to appear and I drank my beer, realizing that I was finally beginning to understand why humans liked the stuff…and why they often turned off the world to do useless things like watch the sun set. I turned to face Dean.

"Thank you Dean."

"For what?"

“For including me in your family."

Dean turned to meet my gaze and said nothing, but he reached out and ran his thumb over the grease on my arm and stared at it as if fascinated by the intricate patterns of grease and dirt.  
"Cas, you'll always be a part of this family. You've done so much for us, and I've never really thanked you."

A small smile found its way to my lips…something I wasn’t really comfortable with yet…but I knew somehow I’d be smiling a lot more now. "You just did, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I am my father's only child and as a result I have learned the skills necessary to be both his daughter and his son. I fully understand where Dean is coming from when he calls the Impala his baby.
> 
> The weekend I wrote this I had to replace the water pump on my truck, and I also took time to clean the air filter and change the oil. When I got back inside this story began to form in my head. If you happen to have a 67 Impala or have worked on one and my placement of the oil filter is incorrect let me know. I looked but could not find a reference online to how things are arranged under there, so I just used the placement under my Dodge truck.
> 
> Also my first post on AO3, so forgive me if the paragraphs are wonky...the line breaks didn't come over correctly so I had to redo them all and I'm not used to the procedures here yet!


End file.
